


Non so perché...

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Love, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata dopo la 2x03. Morgana e Merlin sono sempre più vicini, mentre Arthur fa i conti con i suoi sentimenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non so perché...

_Merlin_  
Non so perché ma quando sento il profumo della lavanda, non posso fare a meno di pensare a te. Forse perché la prima volta che entrai nella tua stanza, era piena dell'odore di quei fiori delicati che Gwen aveva colto per te, per allietare il tuo umore.  
O forse perché la prima volta che ho sentito il mio cuore battere più forte, tu avevi indosso un abito di quel colore, un vestito che fasciava il tuo corpo, facendo indovinare le tue splendide forme ad un osservatore attento.  
E io lo sono sempre stato quando si trattava di te. Ti ho sempre guardato con occhi sognanti, immaginando come sarebbe stato diverso il nostro destino se io fossi stato un nobile e avessi potuto ambire alla tua mano.  
Ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Tu non hai occhi che per Arthur e lui ti preferisce la tua serva. Non capisco come possa essere immune al fascino delle tue iridi verdi.  
Per una volta almeno nella mia vita, non posso che essere grato alla magia che mi ha permesso di avvicinarmi a te, lady Morgana.

 _Morgana_  
Non so perché ma quando sento il profumo della lavanda, non posso fare a meno di pensare a te. Forse perché quando Gwen mi confessò di averti regalato uno di questi fiori, provai una fitta al cuore. Mi ci vollero giorni per dare un nome a questo dolore: gelosia.  
O forse perché la prima volta che ho capito quello che provavo per te avevo indossato un abito di quel colore. L'avevo fatto per te, per attirare la tua attenzione almeno una volta. Non pensavo alle conseguenze, atteggiamento tipico di una nobile che ha sempre sfidato il suo re.  
Perché ti amo? Perché sei diverso dai cavalieri che mi circondano e che giostrano tra loro, contendendosi un mio sorriso, ma che inorridirebbero se conoscessero i miei poteri.  
Tu mi capisci, non so come ma comprendi quello che mi succede e non mi giudichi.  
Per una volta non posso che essere grata alla magia perché ha permesso che ci avvicinassimo, Merlin.

 _Arthur_  
Non so perché ma quando sento il profumo della lavanda, non posso fare a meno di pensare a te. Forse perché quando mio padre ti ha portato a palazzo avevi un mazzo di quei fiori e tu, spaventata, lo tenevi stretto tra le tue piccole mani di bambina.  
O forse a causa di quel vestito che indossavi l'altra sera, così stretto da non lasciare niente all'immaginazione. Non so se ti amo, quello che provo per te è così diverso dai sentimenti che sento per Gwen. Lei è il mio porto sicuro, la donna ideale per diventare moglie e madre, saggia e dolce. Tu... tu sei la passione che brucia come un incendio, consumandomi lentamente. Ti guardo e vorrei buttarti sul letto e perdermi in te, godendomi i tuoi gemiti di piacere, la tua voce che urla il mio nome.


End file.
